In the past, products displayed in stores have widely used product advertisement labels to be attached to commercial products with the label protruding from the product, such labels being disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. In the label (partially pasted label) disclosed in Patent Document 1, a printed section on which the slogan or the like is printed is formed on the front surface, and formed on the back surface are an adhesive section that can be attached to the product and a non-adhesive section that cannot be attached to the product. This label is designed to be used with part of the label (the non-adhesive section) protruding from the product and the adhesive section being attached to the product.
With the product advertisement label described above, there is a tendency to form a larger region protruding from the product in order to increase the in-store promotional effect, and there are labels in which, for example, the surface area of the adhesive section formed on the back surface of the label does not constitute 20% of the entire back surface of the label.